


Before Dawn's Light

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Armin, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are spoken of before a new day arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn's Light

It's so late into the night that Armin isn't even sure how he's still able to keep his eyes open. By now, he's removed his uniform and binder, changing into his thin pajamas. A candle is the only light that he has, and shadows cover more than half of his room.

He flips the page of his book. He had promised himself that he would only read one more chapter and then shut the book, wait for the next night. He needs to get his sleep, to be ready for whatever tomorrow might bring.

But there might not be a tomorrow; if he's ever learned anything, it's that. And there's just been so many times when he almost didn't make it to the next day. How much longer can he keep getting lucky?

So, he allows himself to read on. It is a long chapter, after all, and his book isn't light reading.

Other than the sound of himself breathing and the flip of pages, the room is silent. His eyes follow along the book, breathing in their words and committing them to memory. When he closes his eyes, the words play out in front of him, his imagination painting a world from centuries before.

A knock on his door breaks the silence. For the first time in hours, he looks up from his book.

The knock continues.

Armin quickly puts in a bookmark. "Come in."

The door opens quietly.

"Armin, are you alright?"

"Eren?"

The shadows make him look older, sadder.

"Eren, is something wrong?"

He nods, shutting the door behind him. "Right now I'm worried about you." He walks forward as he speaks.

"I'm fine." Armin looks down to his book. "I was just reading a bit before bed."

"It's rather late to be doing that." Eren looks down to his feet. "At least there was someone else awake that I could talk to."

"Eren, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep." Eren sighs.

"You can stay." Armin gives him a small smile. "You're always welcome here."

He smiles back. "Thank you." He walks over to Armin's bed and then peers down. "What are you reading?"

Armin holds the book up. "It's about what life was like before the titans came."

"Ah," Eren says. "I see." His smile fades.

Armin places the book back down in his lap.

"Armin, do you remember when we decided that we would see the world outside of the walls?"

He nods. "Yes, why?"

"I am still going to take you out there." He leans down, wrapping his hands around Armin's own. "I swear it."

"I know you will, Eren." If anyone will, Armin knows that it's him. He, like Mikasa, has always been there for Armin.

Eren leans forward, their lips meeting. Armin must have forgotten how nice it was to kiss Eren, because when it breaks a deep wanting fills his chest.

"I'm still not tired." Eren looks down. "Would you mind reading to me a little?"

"I would love to."

Armin opens his book, starting from where he last left off. Eren sits at the edge of his bed, a smile on his lips. He never speaks, just lets Armin read on. There is no tomorrow because it hasn't come yet. All that there is are the remaining pages until Armin has reached the next chapter.


End file.
